One Week With Remus Lupin
by CharlieBlack448
Summary: My Name is Esmee and it started out all wrong. I was late to work, got coffee spilled on me, was stood up on my first date in months and continually degraded. I thought, "Why try?" That's when a hand was offered to me. I looked up, saw it was Remus Lupin.
1. Get Over It

Two more hours, three minutes and forty five seconds until I could leave. Intensely I starred at the clock on my desk. It needed to move faster. Already in the eight hours I had been awake it was sizing up to be the worst day of my life…

I got up late so when rushed out of bed to get changed I slipped on my carpet, hit my knee on my chair and did a face plant into my floor. Then after getting bitched out by my boss for being an hour late I went to get him his morning coffee. I waited twenty eight minutes in line for his fucking low-fat black toffee coffee, carried it out of the shop only to have someone knock it on me, spilling scorching hot coffee all over my white blouse. I could have killed the guy who did it. This smug ass barely even looked at me. He just ruined my blouse, wasted my boss's coffee and would ultimately force me to get back in line and order another one and yet this man couldn't even give me the decency to look at me? No I wasn't even mad that he didn't apologize. I was mad that he had the audacity to ignore me.

"Hey!" I yelled at him fiercely.

He turned gave me the one over and smirked, "Yes sweetheart?"

"You just spilled my coffee, ALL OVER ME!"

"Hmmm," He mused pursing his lips. "I wish I could help you with that…."

I wanted to deck him in the face and I seriously considered it but I was surrounded by Muggles. Muggles minding their own business and in no way needing to be involved in my dispute. So I gave the guy a dirty look handed him my wasted drink and got back in line. After twenty minutes I managed to get my boss's coffee and get to work. He wasn't too pleased but once he saw my blouse he closed his mouth _–which I didn't know he knew how to do. _Then I was doing paperwork for an hour and a half. Did I go to Healer school to do paperwork for a Head Healer? NO! I DIDN'T. Did I still have to do it? Yes I did. After a few hours I heard the familiar clicking of high priced heels. I wanted to hide under my desk until she left but she would find me. This woman must have been the queen of hide and seek as a child because no matter how far I run away from her _she finds me._

"Esmee darling!" She glowed as if we were the best of friends.

I groaned and glanced up, "Yes Dedree?"

"How are you dearie? You look ever so haggard. Those dark circles under your eyes ARE NOT becoming and what's going on with your hair this morning? Did the jungle take residence in your hair?"

"It's four o'clock Dedree. It's the afternoon." I replied in an annoyed monotone.

"Whatever!" She waved off my response with a blinding white smile, "What happened to your blouse?"

"Coffee."

Dedree gave off a loud shrieking laugh as she settled herself on the top of my desk, "Oh you poor little thing! The worst things seem to happen to you!"

"Yeah…"

"I mean didn't you apply for a position as an actual Healer and get stuck as his assistant?"

My eyes narrowed dully, "Yeah Dedree. That happened."

"Oh well! It was considerate for him to allow you average girls to work for him."

_'She has exactly three seconds before I kick her manicured ass out of here…' _I thought lethally before taking a sharp breath. "Dedree I have a lot of work to do so if you wouldn't mind…"

"Oh of course dear!" She got off of my desk and smoothed out her bright yellow mini shirt. "I must let you get back to filing!"

Dedree Flemings is the new mistress of my boss. She used to do my job a month ago but the minute he got a diamond necklace around her neck she hasn't done a single stint of work. All she does now is gossip with the nurses and shove her new found status down the rest of our throats. Most of the time I just picture stapling things to her oversized melon head. Sighing I went back to work until it turned four thirty. Two more hours, three minutes and forty five seconds until I could leave. Intensely I starred at the clock on my desk. It needed to move faster. Thankfully at that moment my boss's wife, accomplished Healer Helen Hart decided to come over. She was a kind woman, perhaps horribly naïve to believe her husband was being faithful but a kind woman nonetheless.

"Hello Esmee." She smiled at me warmly, "What are you still doing here?"

I grimaced, "I got in late and took awhile to get his coffee," I stood up and showed her my blouse.

"Oh! Well I will talk to him and tell him to let you off. It's Friday night you should be out."

"Thank you Helen." I smiled gratefully as I grabbed my coat.

"Before you go I want to thank you."

I furrowed my eyebrows, "For what?"

"Not pretending that you like her."

I froze, "What?"

She smiled at me again this time sadly. "I've known about this one and the last three."

"Why don't you just leave him?"

"Well," she sighed, "I let you know when I figure it out."

She left and I frowned before checking my to do list. It was then I realized I had a date in an hour. Rushing out I put away all my files and locked up my drawers before going home to my three room flat. I quickly showered, changed and cleaned myself up. When I had finished everything I had ten minutes to spare to eat. I had some mac n' cheese before brushing my teeth and apparating to the Leaky Caldron. I sat down at the bar and talked to Tom for a few minutes until I started to wonder if I was being stood up. And then after forty minutes of waiting I knew it was true. _**'**__I hate him,' _I thought to myself bitterly as I drummed my fingers on the bar counter impatiently. Slowly I looked down and checked my watch again. He was forty minutes late, not a forgivable ten or fifteen. How pathetic am i? Twenty years old and I'm waiting on some guy?! Getting up I pulled my cloak off the back of my chair and pulled it over my shoulders before going outside.

I could have cried. That was it. _That was the moment_. My life was amounting to nothing. Shitty job, no love life, basically no life. I had become the definition of a pitiful person. I almost couldn't blame the guy for standing me up. Who would ever want me? I'm a five foot six dark haired brunette with a bruise covered up by makeup and my hair tied back in a lame ass ponytail. There is absolutely nothing worthwhile about me.

On my way out I brushed past a crowd of guys and nearly was knocked out as I was knocked over. The worst part of being pushed to the ground was that the men who did it didn't even notice. I felt like just laying there. To just stay there and accept that I was just defeated. And I would have considered it if at that moment a hand hadn't appeared inches from my face. I looked up and saw a man I used to have a few classes with at Hogwarts. He aged in a good way. His body had more scars was tanner and leaner but his eyes had not changed. I gave him a bewildered look.

"Remus?"


	2. Sympathy

"Remus?"

He furrowed his eyebrows at me, "Do I know you?"

_'Of course,'_ I laughed to myself resentfully. One of the most popular, attractive and smart guys at Hogwarts wouldn't bother remember _–or notice-_ a geeky five foot six, short haired, four-eyed, brace face.

I took his hand and allowed him to lift me up. "Thanks. Ah…" He stared at me still confused. "Never mind," I just smiled at him and grabbed my purse, "You wouldn't remember me."

"Hey wait!" He called loudly but I was already have way down the street so I apparated home before he could catch up to me and see the tears falling from my eyes.

Remus tried to catch up to the girl but she was long gone. So he tucked her wallet in his cloak and decided he would give it to the barman.

Sirius shifted in his seat as Remus came through the door. "What held you up? I saw you coming in ten minutes ago."

"A girl-"

"OH!" Sirius's eyes lit up, "._...A girl._"

Remus rolled his eyes, "It's not what you think Paddy. The guys that came in knocked her over. I just helped her up."

"Ah huh." Sirius smirked in disbelief.

"Okay. Unlike you Sirius I don't feel up random girls." Remus retorted slyly as he leaned back in his chair.

"They aren't random….I usually know their names at the very least!"

"No you don't."

Sirius sulked, "Fine…but I at least I know their hair color!"

"No you don't."

"Hey…! You said felt up! Meaning you thought the girl in question was hot!" Sirius gasped suddenly understanding.

Remus blushed, "What?"

"So….What was she brunette, blonde? I know she's not a redhead. Probably a brunette knowing you. I'm more of a blonde bloke myself but you my dear friend tend to like leggy, nerdy brunettes."

"Whatever Padfoot."

"HEY TOM!" Sirius shouted loudly to the bartender.

Tom came over with a sullen expression, "Yeah Black?"

"Was there a leggy brunette at the bar in the past ten minutes?"

"Yeah..."

Sirius bent his head suggestively," _Well…?_ What's her name?!"

"Not you're type Black." Tom replied flippantly, "She can read."

"_You're so FUNNY!_" Sirius faked laughed before going back to a neutral expression, "Not for me actually but for Remus here."

Tom gave Remus a once over and nodded to himself gruffly, "Esmee Radcliffe, she's a Healer or something at St. Mungos."

"Thank you Tom. Now can I have-"

"You want a drink you come and ask for it at the bar." Tom told him curtly before returning the bar.

Remus laughed, "You have a way with people you know that right?"

Sirius smirked, "You know it."

"So when is Prongs getting here?" Remus checked his watch, "Wasn't he supposed to be here by now?"

"He's probably making babies with that redhead of his."

"Wouldn't doubt it…._Wait a minute_…" He bit his bottom lip in thought, "Esmee Radcliffe…Wasn't she on the Ravenclaw Quidditch team?"

Sirius scrunched up her face in thought. "Wasn't the girl hot?"

"….She was….attractive…._I mean I suppose..." _Remus admitted nervously.

"Then she couldn't have been Radcliffe." Sirius declared flatly.

"You sure you remember her correctly?"

"Moony I may not remember every girl I have had the fortune of snogging but I do remember the geeky girls I never hit on."

"Hold on…There were girls at Hogwarts that you didn't snog?"

Sirius snorted, "Okay Moony even I have some standards."

"That has yet to be proven," James interjected as he sat in the chair between them.

"What took you so lonnnnnnnnnnnng?" Sirius groaned leaning over to lay on top of James.

"First; Padfoot were in public so unless you want people to think you're gay you might want to not be all over me like you always are. Second I was helping Lily with the boxes of stuff we have laying around the house."

Remus scratched his neck thoughtfully, "You've been doing that all week. How many boxes are left?"

"Quite a few actually." James sighed exhaustedly. "Moony how's the job hunt going?"

He grimaced, "It's not."

"Well it will pick up soon Moony." James reassured him patting him on the back. "Anyway I'm making mandates on this weekend.

"Like what?" Sirius raised his eyebrows warily. "Please don't say no blondes…."

"I'm not going to say no blondes. I'm going to say no plural blondes."

"ONE DATE? FOR THREE WHOLE DAYS?" Sirius's eyes popped in terror.

James shook his head at Sirius, "Find a girl who you can stand for three days or no girls at all."

Sirius started muttering stuff under his breath_,"…Unbelievable…"_

"And you," James continued moving on to Remus, "Are required to bring a date."

"Excuse me?" Remus questioned bewildered.

James sighed, "I'm sorry Moony but Lily told me that you have to bring a date. I don't know why but she insisted on it. So please just find a friend to come with or she'll ring my neck."

"…I'll try." Remus compromised weakly.

"Thanks mate….Now Sirius are you planning on getting us something to drink or sit there?"

"Why do I have to?" Sirius whined maturely.

"Because you have a way with people Padfoot," Remus smirked quietly before pushing him forward.

James snickered as Sirius strutted over to the bar. "He'll never change will he?"

"Nope," Remus smiled pessmistically.

I got home, threw my purse to the floor, wiped off the little make-up I had on, shut all the blinds, locked my door, got under all my covers and tried not to cry. My eyes watered but I didn't shed anymore tears. I refused to. So I just crawled into a ball and clutched my pillow as tightly as I could. There had been times in my life that I'd been beaten down and felt low but this…this was the worse. I felt like just staying here. To just not even try anymore.

Eight hours later I woke up to my alarm. I scowled at my alarm resentfully. I forced myself to regain the will to move and fell short. The effort to go on was more than I can handle but I did it anyway. So being the reliable girl I am I went on. I was strong enough to last at least one more day. I started with the paperwork I never got to the day before. One thing I hated about life was how disconnected everyone and everything had become. Now everything was files, paperwork, bills and payment plans. Fruitlessly I tried to remember a time when I was happy. I couldn't remember it. Just as I started falling into another pit of self pity I heard a familiar voice. It was the soft quiet but low voice that I'd never thought I'd hear again.

"Excuse me? Does Esmee Radcliffe work here?"

Then I heard who he was asking…Dedree…"Yes she does but what's a fox like you asking for her for?"

I didn't even know Remus well but I knew that must have made him blush. "Um…Can you please tell me where she is?"

"ESMEE! YOU GOT A GUY HERE FOR YOU!"

I blushed so deep I had to take a second before going over and answering. "Yes Dedree?"

He stood there and felt my face getting hot again. There he was and this time I got a better look at him. I noticed that my perception the night before hadn't done him any justice. A combination of little light, watery eyes and bitter conception on life made him look just decent. Now I saw the dark circles under his honey eyes along with his firm jaw line, tall stature and his strong lips. I felt utterly out of place. I may have grown out of being awkward looking but I still felt like that gawky sixteen year old girl.

"This man was asking for you." Dedree told me with an disbelieving tone.

"Thanks," I told her dismissively.

She gave him another flirty glance, "Nice to meet you."

He nodded at her slightly uncomfortable with her obvious intentions.

I gave him a confused look. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh you left your wallet." He explained casually.

"But-" I started but I stopped when I saw my blue sparkly star wallet. "Oh."

"You were in such a hurry…."

I let out a little chuckle. "Yeah…Thank you. Did you look in it to see my name?" _Please say no. I have a condom and my graduation picture in there. Please say no. Please say no. Say no. Say no. Say no._

"Ah my friend asked the bar man and Tom seemed to know you."

"Oh," I flushed embarrassedly. "Thank you."

"Well I better get-" He began quietly but he was cut off my lovely boss.

"ESMEE! What are you doing?! I was supposed to have my fucking files ten minutes ago!"

I scowled and was about to respond when he got up in my face. "I don't care what you're doing-" he directed his ugly gaze at Remus, "Or who you're talking to. Quit socializing." He started to walk away and he left the stench of his Firewiskey filled breath.

I felt completely humiliated, "I'm sorry about that-"

"Hey! Fat ass! What did I just say to you?!" My boss walked back over and looked like he was going to hit me.

Adrenaline pumped through my veins and a surge of energy from my toes to my temples. I grabbed my wand and prepared myself in five second. I didn't ever think I would be in this situation. My boss was an ass but he never threatened me or was this crudely disrespectful. Even I wouldn't put up with that. He never got a chance to lay a hand on me regardless of my wand because the moment he got within ten feet of me Remus stepped in front of me.

"Sir," Remus said very diplomatically though it had a jagged edge to it. "I suggest you back off."

"Stay out of this-!" He shouted furiously but Remus grabbed this two hundred five foot eleven man by his collar, lifted him off the ground and pinned him to the wall.

"Leave her alone."

After a few seconds of starring him down he dropped him to the floor. My boss _-or I should say ex boss-_ picked himself up and walked away. I was astonished. He didn't yell or scream like any guy I'd ever met. He barely even spoke above a whisper but I knew that I wouldn't hear another word from Richard Westcott ever again. Turning I saw the face that my ex boss had for the briefest of seconds. It was menacing, I could see how he could scare someone but somehow I wasn't afraid. Maybe it was because I went to Hogwarts with him, maybe it was because returned my wallet or maybe it was because he just saved me a black eye. All I knew was he didn't scare me.

So I walked up to him with my eyes casted downward and whispered, "Thank you."

He nodded curtly before walking away.

I went to my desk and collected my things. Across the way I could feel Dedree watching me cleaning out my stuff. I didn't care. She saw her sugar daddy for what he was, a complete and total definition of an ass hole. On my way out I handed my security badge and time stamp out to the lady up front. The woman who never acknowledged or noticed little old me was gawking at me with such fascination as I handed her my clearance cards. When I got home I realized it was because I was smirking. Not scowling or sulking or frowning or shrugging but smirking. As I walked into my flat I laid down on my crappy twin bed and found a card with a picture attached to it in my wallet. Curious as to what this could be I lifted it and read:

_'Leaky Cauldron, tomorrow at 8.'_**  
Remus John Lupin**

And for the first time in a long time I felt the side my curved upward into a smile.


End file.
